Vampires visits Hogwarts
by MoreThanLess
Summary: Sookie, Eric and Bill has gotten lost in the forest, then a mysterious old man named Dumbledore finds them and invites them to stay at Hogwarts, where they meet the students. Draco/Harry, Sookie/Bill and Sookie/Eric. Third year fic.


**Sookie's P.O.V**

It was in the middle of the night. Sookie Stackhouse walked togheter with Eric Northman and Bill Compton. They had walked into a forest and they didn't find the way out. Sookie was really tired, but they had to keep going.

"Can't we just stop for two seconds?" Asked Sookie. Eric and Bill looked at her.

"You can sit on my back?"Said Eric with a smile.

Bill looked madly at Eric.

"I think I'll just walk…" Said Sookie awkwardly. They continued walking. Suddenly they heard a sound. "What was that?" Whispered Sookie.

"Who's there?" Shouted Bill stern.

"Hello, do you need any help?" They saw an old man with long white beard and half moon glasses. He had some special clothes. And thogheter he walked with an elder woman. She had a hat and a type of dress.

"Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. We really need a place to sleep. This is my two vampire friedns Eric Northman and Bill Compton, they are compleately harmless." Said Sookie kind, Eric and Bill tried a fake smile.

"Sookie?" Whisperscreamed Eric.

"And you are?" Said the elder woman.

"I think I'm a half fairy." Said Sookie.

"Well, come here. We have a lot's of space, follow us." Said the elder man. They followed the edler pair. Bill walked to the elder man.

"Excuse me, but what are your names?" Asked Bill.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that is Minerva McGonagall; she is the head of Gryffindor. "Said the elder man.

"Is that a magic shool?" Asked Bill shocked.

"Oh, yes." Said Albus with a smile, Eric and Sookie looked at each other in shock. Where they going to a magic school? They walked for a while. And when the threes started to dissepear they saw a huge castle. It had many towers!

"Wow!" Said Eric in shock. "Is this real?"

"It is, Mr. Northman." Said McGonagall with a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

They walked up the stairs and into the castle. It was so many corridors. The only thing they could do was to follow Dumbledore and McGonagall. They walked down some stairs who moved and through many more corrodors. And then they were in front of a picture.

"I'm going now, see you later. McGonagall is going to show you your domirties." Said Dumbledore

"See you." Said Sookie.

"Pure-blood." Said McGonagall.

"What?" Asked Eric with a quzzial faceexpression.

"The password." Said McGonagall.

The picture moved and it was a room behind the picture! The subject was green and silver. It was a fire place, a coach and a table. And it was some doors who led to different rooms.  
"Mrs. Stackhouse, do you really think we can trust ?" Asked McGonagall.

"Yes, I can trust him with my life." Said Sookie.

"We should really hope so. This is the Slytherin common room, is going to be here. " She said stern. They saw a man who walked towards them. He had black robes and black hair who reached his shoulders. He had this stern expression in his face.

"Minerva, may I ask who this is?" Asked the man.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton and Eric Northman. Compton and Northman are vampires, and Sookie is a fairy?" Said McGonagall.

"Pleasant to meet you, my name is Severus Snape." Said Snape with a dark voice.

"Severus, do you think Mr. Northman can share room with Mr. Malfoy?" Asked McGonagall.

"I can get him…" Said Snape. He walked to a door and knocked on. "Draco, get out here!"

"Coming!" they heard a boy say. They saw a blond boy who walked out of the room. He had grey eyes and weared black pants, a green and silver tie and a cut over.  
"Who the hell are they?" Asked Draco.

"Words Draco!" Said Snape and looked at him stern. "This is Eric Northman, Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse. Eric and Bill are vampires-"

"Vampires?" Interrupted Draco.

"Yes, and Sookie is half fairy." Said Snape trying not to smile.

"A fairy?" Said Draco while smirking. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Draco Malfoy! You are actually going to share room with Eric here!" Said Snape mad at him.

Draco stopped laughing, he looked scared. "I-I am?"

"Yes, Draco and I don't tolerate a 'no'. So follow Eric to the room now." Said Snape. Eric walked to Draco, Draco looked really scared.

"Hello, Eric Northman nice to meet you." Said Eric with a smile, Draco was almost the half height to Eric.

"He-Hello. I'm Dr-Draco Malfoy." Said Draco nervously, and then they walked to the room.

Snape walked to McGonagall. He looked at her; he looked both mad and scared.

"If anything happends to Draco, Eric is going to meet the sun!" He said mad.

"Relax; Mrs. Stackhouse could trust Mr. Northman with her life." Said McGonagall to him. "Now, we need to continue."

They walked to the stairs again. They walked longer up. They stopped on a picture. They saw a woman, she asked: "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"A circle has no beginning." Said McGonagall. The picture turned around. They saw a room with the blue and silver as subject. "This is the Rawenclaw common room. Bill Compton is going to sleep here. Just ask that man over there."

They saw a tiny man, he had mustache and a short beard. He weared black robes.

"Filius Filtwick!" Called McGonagall on him, he walked towards them.

"Who are they?" he said.

"This is Bill Compton, he is a vampire. And this is Sookie Stackhouse, she is half fairy. Mr. Compton needs a place to be. He is compleately harmless."

"I can show him a room, just come with me." Said the tiny man. Sookie gave Bill a kiss.

"I'll see you later." She said with a smile. She and McGonagall walked up the stairs. They stopped at the sevent floor.

"Fortuna Major." Said McGonagall. They walked into a room with red and gold as subject. Sookie felt like home.

"Now, we have one bed that's not in use. You have to go up, to the left and then you see it. It is the boys dometries." She said.

"I will, and McGonagall?" She said, and McGongall looked at her. Sookie said; "Thank you."

"No proplem Mrs. Stackhouse." Said McGonagall. Sookie walked up to the left and she saw some beds. She picked the availiable. One of the boys woke up; he had black hair, green eyes and a scar in his pan. He gasped. "Who are you?" He whispered. He took up a pair of round glasses and sat them on.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Sookie Stackhouse; I need a place to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered.

"It's okay; actually you woke me up from a nightmare. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." He held out his hand and Sookie took it. They chocked hands. "Nice to meet you." He said. And then they both lay down to sleep.

**What do you think? Want me to keep writing? If you like it, I will update this weekend. Remember, reviews are love. :D**


End file.
